Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 309
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: September 23, 2016 Highlights * Brand new Marine Commander Tutorial * Several Bot improvements * Various gameplay/balance tweaks [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/build-309-now-live-steam/ Blog Post] Gameplay *Skulk HP raised to 75/10 (was 70/10) The intent of this is to make early game skulks a tiny bit less fragile and to make early game engagements more stable (the innate regen threw a RNG factor into those engagements) *Machine Gun changes **MG research time halved to 30 seconds (was 60) **Decreased MG spread to 4 radians (from 4.5) **Increased magazine size to 125 (from 100) The MG is primarily designed to give Marines a chance to hold and extend their territory in the late mid game. The MG wasn’t really able to do that in the past. Halving the research time should help get it on the field before it’s too late. Furthermore decreasing the spread and increasing the magazine should make it reward players better for good positioning. *Railgun damage type changed to Structural (was normal, railguns now do double damage vs structures, and have no change vs players) The Railguns can be fun to use against alien players, but at it’s current damage numbers it took 2-4 shots to pop a cyst which made it feel very underpowered. Doubling their damage output to structures will help give them more utility. *Marines now can’t turn their upper body as far to the right, without also turning their lower body (this makes it easier for aliens to tell which direction a marine is facing) *Marines now use a different animation while jetpacking, rather than the jumping animation Tweaks/Improvements *New Commander Tutorial now available in the training menu! *Two new achievements added related to the commander tutorial *Removed the “commander help” in-game tutorial *Improved bot server performance by adding a tick rate for the bot logic routine which is set to 10 by default **This should lower the impact of bots onto the server performance by at least 50% **Updated the bot name list including more recent contributors *All serverbrowser filter act now the same way: Enabled will show given servers, disabled will hide given servers. Old filter settings are converted *The “full server” serverbrowser filter will now also take reserved slots into account *Added the server admin command “sv_rookieonly” to change the rookie only state of a server without requiring a map change or server restart *Replaced the server runtime error (SRE) icon when a script error occurs on the client with something prettier *Added another diagnostic icon which will appear when a script error occurs on the server (it’s purple!) *List the exact number of script errors that occurred on the server in net_stats and the client log *Windows servers now automatically save a mini memory dump into their log folder on crash (if your server crashes please send this to us so we can help diagnose it) Fixes *Fixed that the subscribed mods did not show up in server details window *Fixed that the rookie only check didn’t work on most rookie-only servers (this was previously deployed via the extension system) *Fixed that the buttons of popup that showed up when a non rookie tries to join a team at a rookie only servers did not work *Fixed that you could get stuck in place if you attempted to evolve a trait twice before turning into an egg *Fixed a script error in the alien commander bot routine *Fixed a small performance issue in the scoreboard update routine *Fixed that numbers in the options menu were too precise *Fixed that the pistol slide was not staying open when the gun is empty *Fixed that blink effects could cause visual artifacts when bloom was enabled *Fixed that protolab could cause blow out while being biled if bloom was enabled *Fixed that spectators could end up spectating non player entities in a rare case SDK *Added the ability to lock the view horizontally with the space bar in film mode (Thanks Samus!) *Added ability to communicate with Webviews (Lua <-> Javascript) **WebView::ExecJS allows Lua code to call javascript inside the webview **WebView::HookJSAlert allows Lua code to respond to any Javascript alert( message ) *Added Client.GetNumServerScriptErrors() to get the number of script errors that have occurred on the server (since map change) *The spread vectors table of the shotgun is now referenced via the class to make them easier to mod *Improved the Lua TraceLogger error messages to include more details *Viewer **Added JSON Export to Animation Graph editor **Improved Animation Graph editor visuals by highlighting incoming and outgoing lines from the selected node different colors. **It’s now possible to have one-way labels in the Animation Graph (animation state can jump out of this node to other nodes of the same label, but can only be entered by discrete connections) *Model Compiler **Fixed an issue that could cause models’ scaling to be strange when playing animations. **Fixed a bug that would cause cameras to not load properly. *Fixed possible crash on exit due to bad access in FMOD dll (when using Spark’s tools) Category:Patches